George vs Max
In this version of the fight, Max and Thor actually beat him and make off with Ape. Transcript In this version of the fight, George ends up beating up Max more then Thor. As a result, Max ends up being the one to tickle George while Thor holds him in the full nelson hold. This causes George's tickle torture to be even worse since Max is able to dig deeper into George's pits easier with his smaller hands, not helped by Max constantly teasing George with "Coochie coochie coo" as he tickles the soft flesh of his armpits. After an hour of armpit tickling, George is too exhausted to fight back, and the two call George weak. Afterwards, Lyle arrives to mock George as the Mercenaries take him to his treehouse to beat him up...then tickle him. (Thor gets behind George then puts him in a full nelson) Thor- MAX QUICK I GOT GEORGE IN A FULL NELSON COME END HIM BEFORE HE CAN ESCAPE!!! GEORGE: -gasps and struggles from his strength- Thor is hurting George!! George can’t move!!! APE: -holding his hand in pain after Max bit down on it- OW!! That fucking hurt!! MAX: so will this! -reaches in grabbing his junk and pulls it hard- APE: -eyes widen and teeth clench as he hunches over holding his balls- MMMMMPPPHH!!! (Max then reaches in grabbing the back of Ape’s head and pulls slamming his head against the bars) APE: -one hand holding his junk the other holding his head and he drops to his knees whimpering loudly- OOooOOhhh!!! GEORGE: APE!!! ARE YOU OKAY?! APE: NO!! -groans as defeat washes over him- fucker. THOR: MAX JUNGLE BOY IS STRUGGLING A LOT!! (Max gets in front of George with a big evil look on his face) George: What Max about to do to George? Max: Oh just this (Max begins to tickle George in his armpits) coochie coochie coo George: Hey no stop HAHAHA THAT TICKLES!!!! HAHAHA Max: Good coochie coochie coo George: HEY HAHAHA!!!! I SAID STOP HAHA!!!! Thor: Yeah get him Max -staring down at this as his junk starts to grow hard- make this bitch beg. Max: coochie coochie coo jungle bitch! -digs deep- you like that?? Ape: HEY!! -gets up slowly in pain- GET OF HIM!!! -tries to pry open the bars- Max: NO WAY YOU SON OF A BITCH -laughs loudly tickling him aggressively- tickle tickle coochie coochie coo jungle boy! George: NO HAHAHA!! APE GET MAX TO STOP HURTING ME PLEASE HAHAHA Ape: -growling loudly now resorting to just punching the cage floor- GRRRR!!! -he pounds his chest and grips the bars shaking them violently- GET OFF HIM!! GRR!! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS MAX!! Max: -sighs annoyed- Thor hold on one moment I need to take care of that ape George: Ape look out!! -suddenly gets hit in the gut hard- UGH!!! -slumps in Thor‘s arms coughing closing his eyes tightly groaning- Oh... (Max stops tickling George, but goes over to Apes cage) Max: had something to say Ape? Ape: yeah open the cage and come in here and I’ll say it you little bitch!! Max: or I could do this! -kicks him hard in the nuts- Ape: -hunches over Quickly grabbing his balls teeth clenched and eyes glaring- NNNNNGGGHH!! My balls Max... Max: damn right! -grabs Ape’s wrist yanking his arms through the bars and kicks him in the balls a few more times- Wanna keep talking?! Ape: OW!!! UGH!! OOOOO!!! MMMPH!!! NNNGGH!!! -at the mercy of Max he soon can’t handle the attack on his balls and he taps on Max’s arm repeatedly in desperation- STOP STOP STOP I TAP!!! -utter humiliation and defeat completely fills him as he is let go off dropping to the floor holding his balls in pain only to reveal his hard cock showing he is ashamed he loved it- Max: oh he seemed to like that! Ape: F-Fuck...you... George: APE NO!! Thor: -tightens his grip- Max, get back over here! I want this bitch to laugh more! Max: -smirks rather sinisterly and walks back to the helpless George, digging into his armpits again- Laugh, Jungle Twit! George: -laughs hard- HAHAHAHAHA!!! NOT AGAIN! APE, PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP!!! AHHAHAHA!! NOHOHO!! DON'T TICKLE!!! Max: -smiles at George's begging- We got a ticklish man! -digs deeper- Thor: -grins as George laughs helplessly- Yeah, get him good! Ape: George, hold on! George: HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! IT TICKLES!!! Max: How does this feel? -swiftly twists George's nipples- George: AAAAAAAH! OWWW! Max: Yeah! Like that?! -tickles George again- George: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! PLEASE!!! CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE!!! HAHAHA!! Max: Good now eat this (he gives George a few more bunches in the gut) George: UH!!! UH!! OW!! UH!!! Thor: Nice one Max hey jungle boy your not looking so good HAHAHA!!! (Max continues to tickle/punch George for several more minutes) George: Alight Max you win Max: Really tell me something I do not know bitch Ape: Do not call my buddy a bitch Max: Shut it I will deal with you next (Max then gets ready to finish George off once and for all, but just like in the film Sheep, Tookie, and the monkey come to save George with Max getting hit in the butt while George gets hit with the coconuts since he can not escape Thor's grip) Ape: George watch out Thor: Not so fast George George: This going to hurt (then the coconuts hit George instead as Max manages to get tookie off) George: OW!!! (after this George hears Ursula come swinging in to save George, but ends up hitting a tree like George instead) George: Ursula watch out for that tree (Ursula ends up landing on the grounds unconscious) Thor: Well that was weird now Max take care of those pests so I can go back to enjoy watching you tickle jungle boy here (Max does what Thor says as now Shep, Tookie, Ape, and Ursula have to watch George suffer more) Max: Alright George now lets get back to bushiness shall we...? (tickles George's armpits hard) George: NO PLEASE NOT MORE!!! HAHAHA!!! NO MORE TICKLE GEORGE HAHAHA!!! Thor: Yeah, get him! (Holds George tightly as Max teases George) Max: Coohie Coohie coo jungle bitch Ape: Do not listen to him buddy I still believe in you Ursula: He is right stay strong Max: Give it a rest will you jungle boy here is history, but just to prove my point take this (Max then begins to punch George in the gut more as George is completely exhausted and to tired to fight back) George: UH UH UH Thor: How do you like that huh? George: I give up Max: So you admit to being pathetic George: Yes just get it over with Max: Fine if you insist! (Max starts to tickle Georges armpits once more as George just stand there taking it, but Lyle shows up so after) George: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOT SO HARD!!!! IT HURTS...BUT IT TICKLES!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! Max: (smiles creepily and really makes George suffer) I gotta get in there! I gotta tickle these sweet, juicy pits!!! George: (laughs hysterically but stays still, now loving the attention) Lyle: Uh...why are you boys tickling him...? Max: Oh yeah Lyle we where just having fun right jungle boy George: Oh Lyle thank goodness please tell them to let me go they have been torturing me nonstop (Max then stomps on one of Georges feet with his shoe) George: OW!!!! Lyle see what I mean Lyle: Max Thor I told you could capture him not torture him let him go Max: Do we have to? Lyle: Yes (George is let go now breathing very deeply, but Max tells him this is not over) Lyle: Alright now where is Ursula (Ursula then wakes up) Ursula: What happened and why are you here Lyle Lyle: To be honest even am not sure, but oh well lets go back home Ursula: Hey wait let go of me George help) George: Ursula no (George tries to save her, but is stopped by a bunch of strange looking men) George: NO NOT AGAIN LET ME GO!!!!! Lyle: Nice work boys Mercenaries: Thank you George: Lyle who strange looking men Lyle: Well George they were going to take care of you for good, but seeing as how Max and Thor did that guys go easy on him okay Max: Me and Thor can still keep the Ape right? Lyle: Yeah sure whatever (Lyle then takes Ursula away while Max and Thor get away with Ape leaving poor George still in the mercanires grasp) Merc Leader: Well now that is over come on George time to have some alone time with you George: Uh what does that mean? Merc Leader: You'll see (George is then taken up to the tree house and forced to lay in the bed where he is then tickle pressured by the mercenaries for several days except they are more gentle on George) George: Hahahahaha! Merc Leader: (smiles as his men tickle George) Men...what do you think? Merc 1: I think I don't want to stop... George: (squirms under his ticklers) Hahahahaha! Okay, I've had enough! My body can't take anymore! Merc Leader: Starting to get sweaty, Jungle Hottie? George: (nods and keeps laughing) Merc Leader: (smirks as George gets tickled more) George: HAHAHAHA!!! PLEASE STOP HAHAHA!!! Merc Leader: Shut up you know you love it George:NO I DO NOT HAHA!!!!! Merc Leader: Why are you smiling then? George: I do not know what you mean HAHAHA!!! Tookie go get bang gramp quick Merc 1: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!! (Before tookie can go get help he is caught and locked in a small cage) Merc 1: Nice try, bird Merc Leader: Nice work men. Now no one can help you, sexy... George: HAHAHA!!! (George is then tickled for a few more days until one day the merc leader has sexy with George) Merc Leader: Hey there, sexy. How are you today? George; STOP CALLING ME THAT NOW WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME GO? Merc Leader: No now we are getting to the good part (The merc leader then gets on top of George as he begins to kiss George on the lips, moaning as he does this.) George: (tries to pull away) Merc Leader: Stop fighting you know you like it George: NO I DON'T PLEASE STOP Merc Leader: Yes you do (This continues on for awhile as tookie along with the rest of the animals are forced to hear Georges torture) -A few days later- Merc Leader: Hey I have been wondering jungle boy will you marry me? George: NO WAY!!!!! Merc Leader: Too bad (George is then forced to marry the merc leader despite wishing it was Ursula instead) -A few months later- (George still in the jungle/married to the merc leader has gotten somewhat used to his new life since the mercenaries have started to treat him nicer, but still cant help missing both Ape and Ursula very much this is the least of his worries though as both Max and Thor have returned to finish jungle boy for good) Merc Leader- Hey honey whats wrong George- Nothing just miss Ape and Ursula a little Merc Leader: Forget them you have me and the boys plus your jungle home isn't that enough George: No its not Merc Leader: Alright then ill tell you what we will head out to see both of them tomorrow how that sound George: I would like that Merc Leader: Alright you have a deal -Elsewhere- (Max and Thor are heading towards the treehouse) Thor- Max why are we doing this when we have earned millions from using the ape Max- Because you idiot that jungle boy got lucky last time, but now hes a goner Thor- Still though what use could he have for us? Max- Nothing I just want to what we started (After awhile the two come across the treehouse then hide) Thor- Max cant we just go home? Max- No now hush and keep your eyes open for jungle boy Thor- NO WAY!!! Max- What? (The two notice the mercenaries from before as well as the leader kissing George on the cheeks) Category:Fanon Category:Scenes